


The Daughter of Truth

by Aletheia2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheia2001/pseuds/Aletheia2001
Summary: Nach dem Krieg gegen Gaia verlässt Jule New York und zieht zu ihrer Tante, ihrem Onkel und ihrer Cousine Jessica nach Forks, um Abstand zu gewinnen. (Die Geschichte spielt während Eclipse.)





	The Daughter of Truth

Forks wirkt auf die meisten langweilig und geradezu trostlos. Die Kleinstadt macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde hier jemals etwas größeres, als eine kleine Garten- oder Abschlussfeier stattfinden. Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin, warum ich von der Stadt, die niemals schläft, nach Forks zu meiner Tante Mary, ihrem Mann Max und ihrer Tochter Jessica gezogen bin.

Ich habe vor, heute nach La Push zu gehen. Einerseits bin ich schon seit einer Woche hier und habe die meiste Zeit im Haus verbracht, andererseits tue ich Tante Mary so einen Gefallen. Sie hat mich schon des Öfteren darauf hingewiesen, dass ich mich ein bisschen in der Gegend umsehen könnte.

Jetzt gerade sitzt sie am Küchentisch und scheint irgendwas für den Unterricht vorzubereiten, der in ein paar Tagen beginnen wird. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mich darauf freue. 

„In einer halben Stunde fahren wir los.“, verkündet sie gutgelaunt.

Bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen, werfe ich noch einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel. Helle, blaue Augen, die seltsam durchscheinend wirken, blicken mir entgegen. Meine schwarzen Locken, die mir bis zur Hüfte reichen, binde ich schnell zu einem Zopf zusammen. Ich habe das gleiche Haar wie mein Dad, doch die braunen Augen, die denen meiner Tante und meiner Cousine so ähneln, habe ich leider nicht geerbt. 

Als ich aus meinem Zimmer zurück in die Küche gehe, beobachte ich Tante Mary, während sie ihre haselnussbraunen Haare zu einem Dutt zusammenbindet. Sie hat das gleiche Haar wie ihre Tochter, die scheinbar rein gar nichts von ihrem Vater mit den grauen Augen und hellen, blonden Locken geerbt hat. 

Im Auto reden ich und Tante Mary kaum, allerdings macht mir das nichts aus. Tante Mary kann zwar genauso viel quatschen wie ihre Tochter, aber sie kann auch schweigen. Eine Eigenschaft, die ich sehr zu schätzen weiß. Als wir schließlich ankommen, fragt Mary, ob sie mich begleiten soll. 

Ich habe Tante Mary wirklich gerne. Sie hat mich bisher noch nie auf den Grund für meinen plötzlichen Umzug angesprochen und ich möchte, dass das so bleibt. Meiner Meinung nach ist es deshalb das Beste, wenn ich Mary zumindest ein bisschen auf Abstand halte, weshalb ich nur den Kopf schüttle.

Es hat begonnen heftig zu regnen. Ich steige trotzdem aus und bin innerhalb von Sekunden durchnässt, was mich aber nicht im Geringsten stört. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gefällt es mir sogar, genauso wie das Geräusch der rauschenden Wellen und des knirschenden Sandes unter meinen Füßen.

Ich lächle und breite die Arme aus, als würde ich die Kälte und Nässe willkommen heißen, während ich langsam ins Wasser gehe, sodass es bald meine Knöchel umspült. 

„Was tust du da?“, ruft jemand hinter mir. Allarmiert drehe ich mich um und greife gleichzeitig nach meiner Brosche, die sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einen Sperr verwandeln kann.

Hinter mir erblicke ich einen Jungen, der schnell einen Schritt zurückweicht und die Hände hebt, als wolle er mir zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet ist. Erst da fällt mir auf, dass ich in eine Angriffsstellung gegangen bin, die ich sofort wieder aufgebe.

„Du hast mich erschreckt.“, erkläre ich und verschränke demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

Er schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, ehe er erwidert: “Du mich auch.“, er deutet auf die brechenden Wellen hinter uns, „Was sollte das eben?“

„Ich habe das Wasser genossen.“

Erst jetzt nehme ich mir Zeit, den Jungen näher zu betrachten. Sein schwarzes Haar ist vom Regen durchnässt, während seine dunkelbraunen Augen mich misstrauisch mustern. Seltsamerweise trägt er trotz der Kälte nur eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt, durch das man seine Muskeln außerordentlich gut erkennen kann.

„Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen.“, stellt er trocken fest.

„Ich bin auch erst vor einer Woche hergezogen.“

Ich weiß nicht genau wieso, aber plötzlich will ich nichts lieber, als diese Unterhaltung schnellstmöglich zu beenden. Hastig erkläre ich, dass ich jetzt los muss, drehe mich um und renne davon. 

Als ich beim Auto meiner Tante ankomme, breitet diese ein Handtuch auf meinem Sitz aus, während sie mir erklärt, dass sie immer welche dabei hat, falls man mal von einem Platzregen überrascht wird.

„Wer war der Junge, den ich da gesehen habe?“, fragt sie neugierig.

Ich verdrehe die Augen, bevor ich ihr antworte. 

„Keine Ahnung. Ist auch egal, vermutlich denkt er sowieso, dass ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe.“

"So schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein.", stellt sie lächelnd fest.


End file.
